


Any Other Way

by reeby10



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Getting Together, Injury, M/M, Male Slash Flash Exchange Treats, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: “Because I love you!” Jake shouted before he could think better of it, then froze. He really had not meant to say that out loud. Ever, but now especially.
Relationships: Nog/Jake Sisko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Male Slash Flash Exchange 2019





	Any Other Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).

> **ETA:** minor edits made 9/22/20

Jake wasn’t sure how long he’d been pacing around the infirmary. A while, but not long enough for Nog to wake up yet. Doctor Bashir had said it could be at any time, but any time at all was too long for Jake. He was still a little afraid, despite Doctor Bashir’s assurances, that Nog just wasn’t going to wake up.

He heard a noise behind and he whipped around to see Nog blinking drowsily at him. It only took a moment before he was standing beside Nog’s bed. He tried very hard to tamp down the urge to take Nog’s hand.

“What happened?” Nog asked, voice sounding a little hoarse.

“You almost died is what,” Jake snapped, the stress of watching Nog in that bed for so long catching up to him all of a sudden. He gritted his teeth, taking a measured breath. “You need to be more careful out there, Nog. You’re not invincible!”

Nog frowned, but shifted to a more seated position with barely a flinch from his recently healed side. “I did what I had to do as a Starfleet officer,” he replied after a moment. His frown deepened. “Why are you getting so angry about this?”

“Because I love you!” Jake shouted before he could think better of it, then froze. He really had not meant to say that out loud. Ever, but now especially.

Jake felt his heart start to sink as Nog just stared at him, not saying a word or giving any indication of his feelings. This was why Jake hadn’t wanted to say anything. Nog was his best friend, and he didn’t want to ruin that with spilling his feelings. It had been the topic of many a sleepless night.

“I’m… I’m sorry,” Jake muttered, feeling his cheeks heat with humiliation the longer the silence went on. He turned to go, shoulders hunched as if he could protect himself from Nog’s stare at his back.

“Wait!” Nog called, just before Jake got to the door to the infirmary.

Jake turned, heart in his throat, to see Nog struggling to get out of the bed. He rushed back immediately, pressing Nog back into a seated position. Doctor Bashir may have healed all of Nog’s injuries, but that didn’t mean Nog was up to jumping out of bed just yet.

He started to pull back after making sure Nog was settled, but was stopped by a hand around his wrist. “Nog?” he asked softly, trying not to get his hopes up.

Nog stared at him for a moment longer, then his face split into the biggest grin Jake had ever seen. “I love you too, Jake.”

Jake felt every anxiety immediately fall away at those words, that face. He shifted his hand in Nog’s grip until they were holding hands properly, both of them holding on tighter than was probably necessary. Jake was just relieved not to have lost this, not even taking into account that his feelings were apparently returned. He’d probably freak out about that later.

“Does that mean you’ll be more careful next time?” he finally asked.

“I’ll do my best,” Nog replied with a fond eye roll, still grinning. “I am still in Starfleet, and I have to do what I have to do.”

Jake figured that was as much as he could ask. He wouldn’t want Nog any other way.


End file.
